Je'taime Mademoiselle
by TheBagginses24601
Summary: Eponine sits in the ABC cafe after the other members of the Les Amis have left, but Enjorlas stayed behind and noticed Eponine sitting alone, after a short conversation they begin to realize how deep their feelings are for each other when their feelings explode. ((Let me know what you think, if you like it enough i'll write a part two))
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night in Paris; Eponine sat in front of the window of the ABC café watching the rain trickle done the window and fall into large puddles on the stone street. She had much on her mind; Marius has been seeing Cossette often of late, despite of her feelings which she has been hiding from him, in fear that he will shun her for it. There she sat in deep thought, staring at the gloomy weather outside; she gave no attention to the footsteps coming up the stairs.

_"Still here Eponine? Everybody else has gone already." _ Said a voice, it was Enjorlas. Eponine looked back at him, trying to hold back tears as not to embarrass herself.

_"Yes I'm afraid; I don't want to go home. Papa hasn't been too kind lately"_ she puts her hand over the bruise on her arm. Enjorlas nods understandably and walked over to Eponine and sits beside her.

_"General Lamarque's funeral is tomorrow. That's when we're going to strike, our friends are ready, however Marius"_

He pauses and shakes his head.

_"Marius doesn't know the importance of this, he goes off with that woman more often than he meets with us, I understand that he is in love with her but he must put his priorities in order."_

Those words 'I understand that he is in love' stabbed Eponine in the chest, she tried much harder to hold back tears; she changed the subject hardly being able to bare it.

_"How can you talk of revolution and death so easily? Doesn't the fact that you might die give you a foreboding feeling at all?"_

_"I admit, the thought of death puts a bit of fear in our hearts, but Eponine, we must conquer over this fear, if we are to conquer over tyranny"_

Eponine smiled back, she noticed a small glint in Enjorlas' eyes, a glint of which she never noticed before and she caught herself staring into them; He smiled softly and Eponine looked away, her cheeks turning scarlet. She looked down at her little feet trying to think of a way to change the subject. It wasn't that she didn't like Enjorlas because she did; she felt it in her shaking body. But she was nervous, scared of getting hurt again. He looked at her and narrowed his brown eyes.

"_Eponine? Are you alright?"_

"_Fine" _

"_Look at me Eponine" _

After a moment of brief pause she slowly turned her head toward him and he looked right into her eyes. He began stroking her cheeks, they felt smooth and silky. He lightly grabbed her face and tilted his head toward hers. Eponine starting shaking more, she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't contain herself any longer and she tilted her head toward Enjorlas. They stopped for a brief moment to glimpse into each other's eyes until they began to kiss, the kiss was short but soft. When they pulled away from each other Eponine was speechless, her whole body quaked with excitement.

"_Enjorlas, I- I don't know what to say"_

"_Not another word" _

He lightly grasped her face but Eponine lunged herself into Enjorlas' arms and kissed him hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his head and the world stood still, suddenly Eponine felt happy, for the first time in her life she felt like there was somebody who cares for her, who loves her. When they looked into each other's eyes she began to tear. Enjorlas wiped her tear away and smiled again.

"_Do you know why I did that 'Ponine?"_

"_Tell me"_

"_It's rather hard to explain, I have always thought of you as a subtle and quiet woman but I knew deep down you were somebody else."_

Eponine giggled _"I thought you were striving for a larger goal? Didn't you lecture Marius on this last the other night?"_

"_Yes but I hide it, I can't show the others that im distracted by other things. I have to show them that what we are doing is bigger than ourselves, and that we must sacrifice everything to see it done, I have to be a leader."_

Eponine lightly tilted her head and stroked his cheek. _"You are a leader, your strong, proud, determined… your friends will follow your through this to the death… and so will I" _

Enjorlas opened his mouth to speak but Eponine put a finger on it and she kissed him again, the warmth of his kiss sent chills through her body and she wrapped her arms around him again. She moved herself so she was sitting onto his lap and kissed him harder. The warmth of his body was relaxing despite the cold room, she took in his body heat and the sweet smell of his breath and hair. She lay her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist while Enjorlas started rubbing her back.

"_Enjorlas" _ she said softly

"Yes 'Ponnine?"

"J'taime"

Enjorlas smiled and they looked into eachother's eyes and blushed together. He stroked her cheek and Eponine closed her eyes, his touch sending dramatic chills through her body and her heart thumbing like it was stuck by lighting.

"_J'taime" _


	2. The very kinky chapter

((As promised, here is part two to my Enjonine fic. **WARING: Contains Eponine and Enjorlas getting it on (IT GET'S PRETTY DARN SERIOUS!) and over the top enjonine feels!**))

After awhile of cuddling Eponine and Enjorlas walked downstairs to go outside. It was a bit chillier then Eponine thought, considering that Enjorlas' body heat kept her warm long enough to forget about the cold.

_"Fancy a walk Eponine?"_

_"It's raining isn't it?" _she said giggling

_"No, it stopped see?" _He said pointing outside.

Eponine nodded and suddenly blushed. She was so fixated on Enjorlas that she forgot that the rain had stopped. They walked down the wet, narrow streets of slowing down to give eachother a light kiss or glance into eachother's eyes. They walked a bit farther until Eponine felt drop of rain on her head again, she looked up and another drop fell on her nose making her squint. She spoke through her scrunched up face...

_"Enj, shouldn't we head inside? It's starting to rain"_

The drizzle turned into pouring rain as Eponine turned around and saw Enjorlas just staring at her with a look in his eyes, the same look that he gave her in the cafe earlier. She stared back and returned that look, then she noticed the glint again.

_"If I die tomorrow, that'll be the last thing that goes through my mind"_ he said slowly, looking at her.

Eponine tried to find words to respond but she was speechless, nobody ever looked at her the way Enjorlas was before. She opened her mouth to speak but Enjorlas put a finger on her mouth and kissed it softly. She felt shivers again as she wrapped her arms around him. Taking in his sweet smells which made her shiver even more. They kissed more and Enjorlas lightly kissed her neck. Once again Eponine shivered and whispered

_"Enjorlas, what if people see us" _She didn't care, she just wanted to know what he thought.

_"Then they'd be jealous that I got to make love to Eponine Thenardier" _He whispered with a warm smile.

Eponine smiled back and Enjorlas kissed her neck again. She closed her eyes and took in the warm feeling on her neck.

_"Should we atleast find a warmer place Mr. Enjorlas?"_

He stopped and looked up and the falling water from the sky. _"I think your right, let's go"_

They headed back to the cafe soaking wet, when they got inside they walked up stairs. Enjorlas shook his head when he saw an uncontious man sitting on a chair with his head down on the table with a wine bottle in his hand. His long black hair consealing his face, his other arm hanging limp from his side.

_"Looks like Grantaire stopped by earlier, must have been looking for me" _

Eponine Chuckled_ "When he couldn't find you he must have found company with the remainder of the wine"_

_"His head is going to hurt tomorrow, he'll likely stay behind when we go out to the funeral."_

Eponine's face fell and her stomach tied. She forgot about the funeral tomorrow, tomorrow Enjorlas, Marius, even Gavroche her own little little brother, all of the people she loved are going to fight a revolution and going to put their lives on the line. Enjorlas turned around and saw her sad face and stroked it...

_"Is everything alright 'Ponine?"_

_"Fine"_

_"Look at me, we'll be ok, i'll be ok" _

He smiled at her and kissed her again, the chills going through Eponine's body once again making her quake. She noticed Enjorlas shaking aswell, they kissed more and more until they found themselves sitting in a chair at one of the tables, still kissing. Enjorlas running his hand through Eponine's soft brown hair. Eponine kissed Enjorlas' neck and he quaked. Eponine giggled and Enjorlas removed his shirt. Eponine suddenly went scarlet at what she saw but pulled herself togethor, she ran her hands up his torso as Enjorlas began to rub her back. Eponine buried her face in his neck

Suddenly she felt loved, she felt happy and calm. She knew that brighter days were ahead

She knew, she was in love.


End file.
